From Humble Beginnings
by BrownBearr
Summary: A simple Nord embarking on a long journey. How my characters playthrough is through my imagination. Rated M because the gritty stuff may come soon


"Ow, ow, ow" was the only thing Brandr could manage to say, whilst limping away from the cave that delivered them from the now destroyed Helgen. Afternoon sun relieved some of the stiffness that creaked within his body. " _Dragons, bloody dragons. Stormcloaks and Imperials were enough for one lifetime. Why couldn't it have been a massive bandit attack but nope, dragons. Either the world is going to end or I'm going_ _crazy…probably both. Ugh, why does it feel like the gods hate me, just once, one single time can I go on a stroll and nothing bad happen"_ Brandr thought, adjusting the axe he 'claimed' as Ralof put it _. "I swear on the bones of my ancestors, I. Am. Never. Going. Butterfly. Hunting. Ever. Again."_

" _Speaking of Ralof, does the poor man ever shut up..."_ observed Brandr, studying the blonde haired Nord intently. Tall, well built, pride in his step, a never say die attitude and a way with a blade. A true son of Skyrim.

"By Talos, I'd forgotten the guardian stones are here" Ralof exclaimed, interrupting his story on how faced off against a bandit camp alone. "Join me Brandr, I haven't visited these stones for some time." invited Ralof. Rushing towards the ancient stones he slowed down and began lightly tracing his fingers along the stones engravings as he slowly strode between each stone. A pang of sadness graced his face, the sadness of reminiscing of a home that no longer exists and will undoubtedly never do so again. Making his way towards the center of the stones, he looked out across the expense of green forest and wildness that was once his playground, the wilderness that was his first hunting expedition, the forest that was once his entire world as a boy. After what felt like an eternity, Ralof joined Brandr back to the present "Sorry friend, since the war started I haven't had much peace for myself. Come pick your guardian, I'm curious about which one you'll pick considering how you handled yourself back at Helgen" said Ralof, gesturing towards the three guardian stones.

"You insult a brother Nord Ralof" replied Brandr, a smirk appearing on his face as he limped towards where his comrade stood, giving a friendly jab on the shoulder when he reached his comrade. "Tell me, what is this stone" nodded Brandr towards the stone standing in front of the pair.

"That is the mage the stone, a great benefit for anyone who thinks themselves a mage. To the left is the thief stone for those less noble and to the right is my personal one the warrior stone," explained Ralof. "Now what are you?"

"hmmmm, sneaking around seems a bit boring, but magic does have a certain allure to it doesn't it," said Brandr looking at Ralof with the corners of his eyes.

"Hey, each to their own. I'm not going to judge." calmly expressed Ralof shrugging his shoulders.

"Well..." continued Brandr "Being a true mage does have its perks but a warrior's life never has a dull moment. I'll choose the warrior stone." stated Brandr approaching the warrior stone.

"Ah a true son of Skyrim" replied Ralof.

Touching the ancient stone, Brandr due upon himself and called to the stone. Slowly the stone became alive, lighting up in the consolation of the warrior carved upon it. A sensation began to dig itself into his hand, awakening something deep within himself. Suddenly the call of battle beckoned within Brandr, the desire to hear the clash of steel and the feeling of a blade in his hands became powerful. Strangely another sensation appeared but this one was different. This one dug its self deep into his mind embedding a message he could not clearly make out, only parts made sense. Piecing together these fragments Brandr could make out a faint character that stood upon a long road. As quickly as these sensations came they dissipated.

"...Andr, Brandr are you there?" asked Ralof shaking his companion.

"Aye…aye." was all Brandr could muster shaking his head, taking in his surroundings. The sun seemed a little lower all of a sudden.

"You were just standing there for quite some time, your first time using a guardian stone?" asked Ralof crossing his arms.

"Yeah surprisingly. Didn't think it would be so intense. Does that happen to everyone on their first time or did I do something wrong?" answered Brandr, rubbing his head.

"Ehhh, you might have done something differently aye, usually people don't look like they've seen a ghost," said Ralof scratching his chin, observing the sun. "Gods! Sorry friend but we've tarried here long enough, we must get to Riverwood before the any Imperials do." Quickly he gestured for Brandr to follow him. "Come my sister lives there, she'll be able to hide us until we've rested," said Ralof over his shoulder settling into a pace that seemed he could hold all day.

" _Ugh, does this guy know I cant run,"_ whined Brandr unable to hold Ralofs pace due to his injured leg.

"You cant use that sore leg of yours as an excuse, you've had enough rest!" shouted Ralof with a smile on his face and a hearty laugh filling it.

" _Yup he knows"_ thought Brandr attempting to add a skip to his hobble in order to catch up to the proud Nord. " _Never go butterfly hunting again Brandr. Never go butterfly hunting."_


End file.
